pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
Wobbuffet (Pokémon)
Wobbuffet (Japanese: ソーナンス Sonans) is a . It evolves from starting at level 15. Biology Physiology Wobbuffet is a tall, cyan-colored blob-like creature with a black tail that has two eye-spots on it. Wobbuffet has flipper-like arms and a crooked expression on its face, as opposed to the perpetual smile that has. Its face, as with Wynaut, is an east Asian . It also walks on four legs at its base. Gender differences Female Wobbuffet appear to be wearing lipstick. Special abilities Wobbuffet seems to be highly skilled at ing enemy attacks, but not much else. It is also greatly tolerant of enemy attacks and can endure more attacks than most other Pokémon. If it is knocked out, it is capable of , although it will usually only attempt this if its tail is attacked. Behavior Wobbuffet are typically stoic Pokémon, but they hate light and shock. In a battle, Wobbuffet never make the first move. Their preferred style of battling mainly consists of attacks, depending entirely on how harshly they are damaged by their foes. It will inflate its body in order to do so. Wobbuffet are very protective of their tails, to the point where one will suddenly turn uncharacteristically aggressive if its tail is targeted by an enemy. If a Wobbuffet takes an attack on its tail, it will not attempt a counterattack, instead opting to use . When two or more Wobbuffet meet, they tend to turn competitive in some kind of play and will often try to test each others' endurance. These tests of endurance can include a competition to see who can go the longest without eating, which their Trainers should be wary about. Habitat Owing mainly to their overprotective nature where their pitch-black tails are concerned, as well as their hatred of light, Wobbuffet live in dark places, usually caves, in order to keep their tails perpetually hidden. Some can be found near bodies of water, namely lakes Acuity, Valor, and Verity in the Sinnoh region. Since these lakes are surrounded by dense forests and Wobbuffet that live near these lakes can only be lured into appearing before Trainers by the Poké Radar, it can be implied that Wobbuffet will also live in forests, provided that they are dense and dark enough to hide their tails. Diet In the anime Major appearances Jessie's Wobbuffet Jessie has a Wobbuffet that frequently emerges from its Poké Ball to shout its name or cause what Jessie considers to be trouble. It has appeared in almost every episode since she accidentally traded her for it in Tricks of the Trade. She rarely uses Wobbuffet in battle, but when she does, the results are generally good. On the other hand, Jessie's few attempts at using Wobbuffet in Contests have all had negative results. It was left at Team Rocket's headquarters prior to Jessie and James' departure to the Unova region. Other Wobbu-Palooza! featured a town in which everyone owned a Wobbuffet, including the local Officer Jenny. Minor appearances Pokédex entries